


Country Boy (I love you)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fuck Canon, M/M, its a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is feeling down, and it's probably Keith's fault.-its crack, guys. i promise.





	Country Boy (I love you)

Lance was feeling down, and it was his fault. He knew it was his fault. It had been years in space, so he should be used to Keith’s quips by now. In fact, he brought them upon himself, having pushed the rivalry from day one.

Or maybe it was Keith’s fault in the end. It’s not Lance’s goddamn problem that for some reason Keith didn’t recognize a kid he’d gone to school with since they were both like, twelve or something.

Regardless. Lance was down, and it was either his or Keith’s fault. It was always one of their faults.

Keith usually didn’t bother him, if Lance was being honest with himself (which he wasn’t). But recently, ever since coming back from the two years with his mom, Keith seemed… off.

Keith’s jabs at his skill weren’t tinged with lightheartedness anymore. Keith's eyes weren’t following him softly anymore, instead they cut at him. There was a hardness to him that Lance desperately wished to take away.

He regretted saying that this new Keith was the “cooler, more grizzled” version. Because Lance had turned out more right than he had hoped. This Keith was cooler, especially towards Lance. And for some reason, that made Lance feel down.

It wasn’t like he had any claim to Keith. The exact opposite in fact: everyone, including Keith, seemed to expect he and Allura to be getting together, even Allura herself now, and Lance really didn’t know where it all came from. One second, the girl pretended not to hear his jokes and suave lines while making out with Lotor, and now she was all for it.

Lance shook his head, unnerved. He couldn’t date a girl who called him _lawns_. His mother would never let him live it down, and besides, he’d long since moved on.

But its not like because he wasn’t getting with Allura he wanted to get with Keith. Well… not this Keith, anyway.

This Keith. As if there’s another Keith somewhere. No, tragically Lance was stuck with this one. He frowned and sighed, annoyed. Speak of the devil. Keith was sauntering down the hallway, looking particularly pleased with himself. About what, god knows. Maybe he got to see Axca or something.

“Hey, Team Leader,” Lance said, voice tinged with exhaustion. “How’s it going?”

“God, Lance, that’s none of your business. Why aren’t you in your lion? I don't want to see you right n-“

Lance jumped back in surprise as Keith fell forward and hit the ground, knocked over by… another… Keith?

“What the fuck,” Lance said, thoroughly weirded out.

“Hey bae,” Keith (???) says, looking all too pleased with himself. “Heard they were trying to market me as straight.”

“What the fuck,” Lance repeated.

“I like girls. Women, exclusively -“ Keith complains from the ground, barely able to raise his head. Keith (okay, this was starting to get confusing) just rolled his eyes.

“Sure you do,” Keith said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “You’re also not me. Lance, meet my grizzled, meaner twin brother, Yeeth. He’s a Texas boy, through and through.”

Lance was skeptical. “But he looks like, exactly like you -“

“Homosexuality is a sin,” Yeeth helpfully groaned from the ground. “It’s all a ploy by the liberals to take away my guns.”

“What the _fuck_ ,” Lance said, nonplussed, but a little bit in awe.

“Ya, babe, how could you think he was me? I love you, bitch. I ain’ never gonna stop loving you, bitch,” Keith emphasizes, throwing his arms around Lance, who puts a hand on his heart, swooning.

“aw, _babey_ -”

**Author's Note:**

> WHO IS CANON LMAO BYE  
> SHOUTOUT TO THE VUD DISCORD SERVER


End file.
